


The Ninja play truth or dare

by Queemilia



Category: Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, I wrote this when I hated lloyd, I’m sorry, M/M, also I’ve left everything how it was when I wrote it originally, may update if I get writers block and want to write something Bad, or I thought he was overrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queemilia/pseuds/Queemilia
Summary: Oh god. So I found this on my Wattpad account from when I was thirteen and thought hey! Why not share with my ao3 account which I’m trying not to fill with the endless stupidity of my wattpad account.





	1. Chapter 1

The ninja are playing video games when suddenly the screen goes black. "Awwwwwww" whines Jay, bashing his controller while the others laugh at his reaction,   
"whyyyyyyyy, I WAS WINNING!!" He continued, despite the fact they were playing HamsterLand™, a game in which there isn't any winning.   
"Sorry" says a voice, it is me, the awkward narrator person, "I really ought to have done this as a script thing."  
"What?" Asks Nya, while everyone looks confusedly at each other.   
"Yeeeaaah" I say, "this isn't really working... ummm... you're going to play truth or dare. Ok?"  
"Why?" Asks Lloyd, the stupid guy.   
I cannot stand him.   
"Because, idiot, I want you to, and you aren't playing, you can sit in the corner"   
"Oh"  
That's much better. I, the narrator who is really bad at her job, shall continue with what's happening.   
"umm... I'll become a being and we can do some stuff" I say.   
Literally no one knows what's going on.   
“Guys I need you to play truth or dare so the internet thinks I’m funny,” I explain. 

Everyone is confused and mildly terrified which is understandable as a disembodied voice just turned of the video game thing off. They’ll get over this. I’m the narrator. I am god.


	2. Let’s go lesbians. (Originally this chapter was called two, but I took the artistic liberty of changing it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it can’t be fixed with duct tape it’s not worth fixing. Moral of today’s chapter.

Milia The Fabulous And Slightly Awkward Narrator: sooooo....   
Cole: Ok, I'll state the obvious. We're randomly playing truth or dare with a person who appeared out of nowhere.   
Milia: correct.   
Cole: Ok.   
Jay: yeah, this stuff happens every day   
Zane: mmm, can PIXEL play?   
Milia: YAAAS PIXANE MY BEAUTIFUL SHIP... I mean yes. I, the aloof and cool narrator shall allow that.   
Lloyd: what is even going on?  
Milia: go away Lloyd, no one likes you! Just sit in a corner   
Lloyd: Ok, bye. 

Milia: so let's begin. Cole, alphabetically you come first (and *cough cough* I like you the most *cough cough*). Truth or dare?  
Cole: Dare!   
Milia: excellent, hmmm, Jay give Cole a dare.   
Jay: kiss me... wait what, I mean... ummm...   
Cole: ...   
Jay: do a song and dance routine of Semi Automatic, by Twenty Øne Piløts.   
Cole: Ja-ay!   
Cole: Fine! *does song and dance routine*   
Jay: *under his breath* damn. He is fit. *louder* ha! You call that dancing. 

Here we take a short break from my awful writing to witness Cole and Jay dancing ridiculously to Semi Automatic. 

Milia: Ok. Thank you. Order in court.   
Nya: what is even happening? Who even are you? Why did it take me so long to ask these questions?  
Milia: I don't know, I'm a bad writer trying not to swear... umm... Nya, Truth or dare?  
Nya: Truth.   
Kai: did you kiss Skylor?   
Nya: Umm...  
Nya: well...  
Nya: SHE IS CUTE OK!!!  
Kai: I know. We should have a poly relationship, I don't mind, Skylor doesn't mind, do you mind?   
Nya: nope. This is the 21st century. Skylor can have a girlfriend and a boyfriend, and it's not like we are dating.   
The entire universe and their cats: ew. No. Incest is ew.   
Milia: we are so off topic, this is not how I expected this book thing to go  
Zane: yeah...   
Milia: ah well. Zane, truth or dare?   
Zane: dare.   
Milia: SING ELECTRIC DREAMS FOR PIXEL!!!   
Zane: wat.   
Milia: I mean does anyone have a dare for Zane?  
Cole; yeah! Zane will you make me a-   
Milia: no one has a dare for Zane! I guess I'll have to think of one.   
Jay: actually I-   
Milia: shhhhh. Ok, Zane, sing Electric Dreams for PIXEL!!!   
Zane: *singing* I only knew you for a while- I never saw you smile....   
PIXEL: *heart eyes*   
Zane: WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER, FOREVER IN ELECTRIC DREAMS OH OOH OH   
Milia: ashjkhyvb my beautiful ship.   
Jay: who even are you?  
Milia: shh, my names Milia, and I've been waiting for this moment since... forever.   
Zane: OH O-OH OH WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER, HOWEVER FAR IT SEEMS.   
Milia: ahhh. I love Pixane. It's just so smol and cute and perfect.   
Lloyd: Umm... Milia... we're 459 words in and we already have a polyamorous relationship, your Electric Dreams headcanon, and Cole and Jay dancing to Tøp. What else is going to happen.   
Milia: fine.   
Milia: have it your way.   
Milia: Kai I dare you to fix the forth wall I have nonexistent readers to please.   
Nya: my head hurts  
Kai: HOW DO YOU FIX A FORTH WALL???   
Milia: ummm... duct tape?   
Kai: okie.


	3. Three (you can’t beat the classics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I was thirteen apparently I thought repeating the same unfunny joke over and over was funny.

Milia: what even is going on.   
Kai: lets just play truth or dare, and not worry about the details.   
Zane: good plan. Jay, I Truth you to tell me your crush.   
Jay: ah.   
Jay: about that.   
Jay: it was Nya.   
Jay: but I got over that.   
Jay: and now it's nbf  
Jay: hhd  
Zane: Jay if you just mutter under your breath no one can hear you  
Jay: that's kinda the point.   
Jay: but it's Cole. Happy now!   
Cole: no. *kisses Jay* yes.   
Jay: *blushes*   
Kai: plot twist  
Nya: Not really, this was hinted at earlier-   
Kai: PLoT TwIsT NyA. LeAvE Me aLOne.   
Nya: but it's-   
Kai: shh.  
Nya: okay. I think you're an idiot but okay.   
Jay: moving on. PIXEL, am I spelling your name right   
PIXEL: Jay, you are breaking the forth wall even more. My name stands for something but the author can't remember so I can't. 

Error. Error. We have a severe forth wall wreckage.   
Please help. 

Kai: or we could just continue playing?   
Milia: yeah.   
Kai: Milia, Truth or dare  
Milia: Truth.   
Kai: WHAT THE FUCK KS GOING ON  
Emilia: I mean dare. And Kai please don't swear. I'm trying to have a no swear book  
Kai: you conto- 

ERROR!!' FORTH WALL IS IN DIRE NEED OF PROPPING UP. MAY NOT LAST MUCH LONGER. 

Jay: it'll be fine.   
Kai: yeah   
Cole: Truth or dare Zane?   
Zane: Truth.   
Cole: will you make me a spice cake?   
Zane: no.   
Cole: please???   
Zane: still no.   
Cole: I hate you   
Zane: I don't care, I have PIXEL.   
PIXEL: ha.   
Jay: wat  
The Overlord: wat   
Ronin: wat.   
Cole: how did you guys get here?   
The Overlord: bye.   
Ronin: bye.   
Cole: ...  
Milia: yeah... I'll end it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well lads. I’m fun at parties.


	4. Four. (Get me with my full stop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh my full name appears in this chapter.   
> My full first name  
> If you didn’t know it already, you finally get to find out what Milia is short for. (Emilia. I dropped one (1) letter)

Milia: can I make an official apology for spelling PIXAL wrong? I will never make that mistake again. I'm sorry.   
PIXAL: it's ok. You are forgiven. You also don’t need to write it in all caps but whatever.   
Zane: you spelt my name wrong on your tumblr when you first made it.   
Milia: shhhh. Anyway no one looks at my Ninjago tumblr so that's ok.   
Lloyd: it's more of a 'I hate Lloyd Blog' at the moment   
Milia: fine. I'm warming up to you a bit. You can play.   
Jay: hey.... umm... you also spelt my name wrong on that water bottle.   
Milia: OH MY GODS PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!! I AM SORRY OK!!!   
Lloyd: it's just you get really annoyed when people spell your name wrong.   
Milia: no one asked you Lloyd.   
Cole: you never spelt my name wrong.   
Nya: or mine   
Nilia: see! I also have always managed to spell Lloyd right, despite my dislike of him.   
Cole: can we just play truth or dare now?  
Jay: dare you to sing...  
Lloyd: UMBRELLA!!!   
Cole: -_- Fine.   
Cole: *singing* under my umbrella ella ella-   
Lloyd: heh heh heh.   
Emilia: who said you could play?   
Lloyd: uh... you.   
Emilia: oops. Fine. Play. See if I care. 

(I care) 

Jay: how about some truths?  
Zane: Ok Jay. How about you tell everyone about the time you used the remote control to make me to all your chores... or the time you fell off the Destiny Bounty trying to catch a butterfly that turned out to be a leaf and you were so disappointed you forgot to Airjitzu and I-   
Jay: can we go back to calling it cyclondo?  
Dan Howell: no.   
Zane: ...and I had to rescue you... or the time you accidentally bought mega monster amusement park-  
Jay: Ok that's enough. I think you explained those already.   
Cole: lets hear more!!   
Jay: you're supposed to be on my side.   
Cole: yeah, no. Embarrassing Jay stories are my favourite.   
Jay: fine. Truth or dare, Coleman.   
Cole: da- truuuth. I totally always wanted truth, I wasn't scared by the full name that isn’t even my name thing at all.   
Jay: heh heh heh. Tell us about how you didn't know about fortune cookies.   
Cole: it's not very interesting.   
Jay: wha-   
Cole: I just never had any fortune cookies when I went and had Chen's noodles.  
Jay: are there any embarrassing stories about you?   
Cole: no.   
Cole: I am perfect.   
Cole: But Kai could tell us about how he got really scared of some fake ghosts.   
Kai: or Cole could tell us about how he got scared by Zane's Falcon.   
Cole: or Jay could tell us about how he almost blew up the temple   
Jay: or Nya could tell us about how she once stole a kangaroo.   
Nya: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! Anyway, Cole sucks him thumb.   
Cole: Zane once nearly short circuited himself trying to bite his nails.   
Lloyd: Jay thought a cleaning lady was Emma Watson.   
Jay: Oi. That was one time. PIXAL: Zane talks to himself. A lot.   
Zane: PIX!!!   
PIXAL: what? You do.   
Cole: yeah well... Jay snores.   
Jay: you snore louder.   
Milia: it took me four tries to spell louder.   
Nya: Cole does snore louder   
Kai: wait- how do you know, you never shared a room with him  
Nya: I can here his snoring from my room.   
Cole: Ok. Ok. You can stop being mean to me, it's not like I used to practice kissing my pillow, JAY!  
Jay: Nya secretly likes coffee more than tea.   
Sensai Wu: What. Nya?  
Nya: you were in the future destroying Crux and Acronix. Why are you back?  
Sensai Wu: you said you liked coffee more than tea. That is terrible. I don't like you. Bye.   
Nya: that was weird.   
Milia: Nya. You like coffee more than tea. No one trusts you anymore.   
Jay: I like hot chocolate more personally.   
Kai: nope, I like tea   
Zane: yeah tea is good.   
PIXAL: I don't like to consume fluids.   
Lloyd: I like coffee.   
Cole: ...Pims. 

Truth Time:  
Cole: wat.   
Emilia: I ask several questions, you answer them or else  
Jay: or else what?  
Emilia: I start singing   
Cole: Ok Ok. Ask the questions. 

Question one. Samari Nya, or Ninja Nya?   
Nya: I liked being a Samari, so Samari X, even if I can't be that anymore. Not that I don't also love being a ninja.   
Cole: whichever Nya prefers, so Samari.   
Jay: yeah... but ninja Nya is cool too.   
Lloyd: ninja.   
Jay: but then again...   
Kai: water ninja. Nya also loves being a water ninja, it's just she created Samari X.   
Zane: Nya prefers Samari. I prefer samari.   
PIXAL: what Zane said. 

Question two. RoninXNya?  
Nya: I like Ronin. At first it was kinda gross, but he was the first person to see me as capable, not something to protect.   
Jay: wut.   
Cole: wut.   
Kai: wut.   
Zane: what?   
PIXAL: what?   
Lloyd: wut.   
Sensai Wu: wut.   
Darreth: wut.   
Misako: wut.   
Sensai Garmadon: wut.   
Nadakhon: the Djinn: wut.   
Professor Julien: wut.   
Ed Walker: wut  
Edna Walker: wut  
Ray Smith: wut.   
Maya Smith: wut.   
Morro: wut.   
Seamus Gorman: wut.   
The man on the moon: wut.   
Cyrus Borg: wut.   
The entire skulken army: wut.   
Pythor: wut.   
Scales: wut.   
The hypnobrai: wut.   
Nya: Milia you aren’t funny   
Milia: be quiet or I’ll make your hair pink  
The fangpyre: wut.   
The Overlord: wut.   
Lemony Snicket: wut. 

 

Question three. Chen noodles or Zane's cooking?  
PIXAL: I don't eat much, but if I did, all I'd want is what Zane could make.   
Nya: awww... I agree. Chen's noodles aren't that good, although Skylor does well.   
Kai: On the Skylor front, are you dating her or Ronin?   
Nya: both. Poly relationships bro.   
Kai: oookaaay. I like both of their food. But Skylor's cooking is a little better.   
Jay: is this even a question dude? Obviously Zane is superior.   
Milia: alas, I'm allergic to Chen's noodles, no gluten you see.   
Zane: I like to cook.   
Cole: umm... can Skylor make that really nice spice cake Zane makes, because damn that spice cake is good? She can't make it. Zane wins in my book then.   
Lloyd: Zane. He makes sweets from scratch sometimes. 

Question four. Do you like One Direction?  
Jay: duh.   
Cole: who doesn't like 1d?  
Nya: yeah, I love 1d.   
Zane: I'm not as keen, but they are good.   
PIXAL: I am quite keen on Harry Styles  
Jay: ooh, looks like Zane has competition.   
PIXAL: obviously Zane is far superior.   
Kai: yup. 1d are pretty damn hot.   
Lloyd: I prefer five seconds of summer  
Milia: I hate you.   
The entire universe: EMILIA!! WE GET IT!! YOU HATE LLOYD!!! 

Question I've forgotten what number and I cannot be bothered to scroll up so let's go with six. Is Zane amazing?   
Nya: yes  
Cole: yes   
Skipper from the Penguins Of Madagascar: affirmative.   
Jay: duh  
PIXAL: yes. He is a genius and a wonderful nindroid.   
Lloyd: I guess.   
Zane: I'm not really. I'd be nothing without the team.   
Cole: dude. You are amazing. Deal with it.   
Zane: I- err-  
Kai: dude. You are fab. Ok. 

Question seven. Is this chapter getting too long?  
Milia: yes.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually funny

Cole: we haven't had any dares in ages.   
Jay: I dare you to switch outfits with me.   
Cole: it'll be too small, I'm more muscular than you.   
Jay: well the author will stretch it with her magical author powers.   
Milia: it'll fit. Now go change. Chop chop.   
Lloyd: Kai I dare you to plait Nya's hair.   
Nya: uh...   
Kai: Finsbury.   
Lloyd: what.  
Milia: autocorrect+fat fingers. Sorry, he meant fine.   
Lloyd: right. 

Jay: we should spice stuff up a bit now, how about a ga-   
Lloyd: you look strange in black.   
Emilia: you're strange in black.   
Lloyd: wut. 

 

Jay: hello Niiinjago! And welcome to a gay show- I mean game show- ha ha.   
Cole: it's ok Zaptrap, we know what you mean.   
Jay: anyway to spice up the game we decided to televise it to all Ninjago.   
Cole: dork.   
Milia: FUN FACT! A dork is another name for a whales dick.   
Lloyd: how do you even know that?   
Milia: Cos I’m clever  
Cole: ANYWAY THIS IS ALL TELEVISED!!!  
Jay: ya.   
Milia: *regretting all life choices that led up to this point* Umm... truth or dare... Kai?   
Kai: dare!!   
Nya: how about you unbraid my hair, it looks ridiculous.  
Jay: boring.   
Milia: how about you... umm...   
Cole: order is some pizza?   
Jay: YEAH!   
Kai: that is a stupid dare.   
Zane: how about you give us a monologue on all the reasons you like Skylor.   
Kai: err... I preferred the pizza one.   
Lloyd: yeah! Do both.   
Kai: Umm.   
Cole: c'mon Kai.   
Jay: Ka-ai. Ka-ai. Ka-ai. Ka-ai. Ka-ai. Ka-ai. Ka-ai. Ka-ai   
Nya: shut it zaptrap.   
Cole: hey! Only I get to call him zaptrap!   
PIXAL: Kai. Do the dares or I'll show everyone the videos of you dressing up as the green ninja... and of you dancing to Carly Rae Jepson... and of you...   
Kai: SHUT UP PIX!!  
PIXAL: Ok. But I also have ones of you...   
Kai: and I'm ordering a pizza now. Mmmm, what toppings do you guys like?   
Cole: ham and mushroom, oh and extra cheese. 

Jay: pepperoni and chorizo. 

Zane: mushroom. 

Nya: ham and olives. 

Kai: chorizo, red pepper, chilli, and extra americano sauce. 

Lloyd: pineapple. 

Milia: Lloyd what the hell? Now we have to have the pineapple pizza debate! And everyone knows pineapple is a sweet food which doesn't mix with savoury foods like pizza!   
Jay: yeah Lloyd.   
Cole: uh huh.   
Kai: I don't mind pineapple pizza.   
Cole: Bye.  
Nya: do you guys have to argue.   
Cole: no, Kai is now leaving along with Lloyd.   
Nya: that's not what I meant.   
PIXAL: I have news.   
Cole: is it that Kai and Lloyd are leaving?  
PIXAL: no.   
PIXAL: it's that I hacked some *computer techy stuff* and coded some *more computer techy stuff* and got us Hamilton tickets.   
Milia: YAAAAAS   
Cole: Umm  
Jay: what  
Kai: is   
Lloyd: Hamilton?  
Zane: it's a popular musical, about these angsty American dudes.   
Nya: cool.   
Milia: I LOVE HAMILTON!! AARON BURR!!! ANGELICA SCHULER!!!! HISTORY HAS ITS EEEEYYYEEEES ON YOUUUUUUUU!!!!

Lloyd: Umm.   
Lloyd: are all Hamilton fans like this?   
Lloyd: 'cos, err, I'm kinda scared right now.   
Lloyd: Kai, tell me when the author is being less weird.   
Lloyd: I'm going to eat some harribo.   
Jay: OOOHHHH!!! YEES! DO YOU HAVE THE SMURF ONES???   
Lloyd: duh.   
Jay: AND THE STARMIX???  
Lloyd: who doesn't?  
Jay: can I- can I have some?  
Lloyd: no.   
Jay: -_-

*literally two seconds later* 

Cole (David Attenborough voice): it has been many years since this awful singing started, and the natives of the temple are trying to adapt to their new life...  
Kai: decades have gone by, and the awful voice of one has been joined by the awful voice of another, Jay Walker.   
Cole: at least Milia knows a tune and words   
Kai: at least Jay's voice sounds tuneful.   
Cole: but this awful din has tortured our ears too long!   
Kai: we must slay the beast!   
Cole: but how?   
Nya: Umm, guys?   
Kai: Nya this is an emergency.   
Nya: Kai they haven't even started a second song.   
Zane: I have turned off all volume PIXAL, I suggest you do the same.   
Nya: not you too!   
Kai: Nya we need to do something.   
Nya: you're being over dramatic   
Cole: I have a Plan.   
Nya: Fine, I'll be over here. Having nothing to do with anything.   
Cole: Fine. We'll do the Plan without you, and save Ninjago.   
Nya: *sigh* you're all being ridiculous.   
Cole: awkward finger guns.   
Kai: you're not supposed to say 'awkward finger guns' out loud, and what's your stupid plan.   
Cole: we *dramatically lowers voice* g-note them.   
Kai: wat.   
Cole: Well Milia is obviously going to cry or something, she has a Gerard Way wristband for crying out loud, and Jay will stop if she stops.   
Kai: didn't you cry and hide under the sink last time Zane played the intro to 'Welcome To The Black Parade'?  
Cole: *sweats nervously* n- noooooo.   
Kai: so do you want to g-note them?  
Cole: actually, I have to... eat... my cats... fridge?   
Cole: you can do it.   
Kai: you'll cry.   
Cole: no! I have to eat my cats fridge!   
Kai: oh, right. Obviously. Well have fun!   
Cole: I will. Call me when it's over.   
Kai: yeah, and I'll tell PIXAL to cancel the Hamilton tickets.   
Cole: bye. 

Kai: *pulls out phone*   
Kai: *plays 'Welcome To The Black Parade' intro*   
Kai: evil laugh.   
Nya: you aren't meant to say 'Evil Laugh', and anyway, that jokes been done already this chapter, and it's not even funny.   
Kai: Sorry. 

Milia: *hiding in a corner, crying*   
Jay: *has stopped singing* 

Kai: I saved Ninjago! Nya, you proud?  
Nya: no.   
Kai: you are a bit.


	6. 6 (I’m getting lazier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t funny and also Lloyd turns into a toad

Milia: I'm home from the void.  
Jay: did you bring us presents?  
Milia: no.  
Jay: go back.  
Milia: see you next Tuesday.  
Jay: wat - don't actually go..  
Cole: she was insulting you dude, think about it. 

SEE (c) YOU (u) NEXT (n) TUESDAY (t). 

Jay: ohhhh.  
Milia: the whole no swearing thing isn't really working.  
Zane: you are very bad at it.  
Milia: you little sac a la douche.  
Zane: I also speak French.  
Milia: merde.  
PIXAL: and it is quite clear you do too. Very badly I might add.  
Milia: I didn't come here to be insulted-  
Lloyd: what, do you have to go somewhere special for that?  
Milia: be quiet or I'll turn you into a frog  
Lloyd: you ca-  
Milia:ribbity-frogerty-you. 

 

pissed off toad.jpg  
Lloyd: ribbit.  
Jay: now he really is the green ninja.  
Kai: 🙄™  
Nya: *laughing*  
Lola: hi.. I think I'm in the wrong fic...  
Snape: no, we're here for some SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION™.  
Milia: Ah well, yes. I have written many other fanfics, like the ninja go to school one ( I'm so original) and the Voltron/Hamilton crossover Hamiltron thing ( I'm so funny) and a Severus SnapeXJames Potter one (I'm so sorry) and some other cool ones you cannot read because they are on wattpad but I wasn’t sure how to cut this out without ruining the flow of the chapter. Sorry.  
Kai: you are a massive loser.  
Jay: agreed.  
Lloyd: ribbit.  
Cole: well I like you!  
Milia: I have one friend. Aaaand I made a cheesecake today, but I hate cheesecake, so guess who's getting it...  
Cole: me?  
Milia: YES  
Lloyd: ribbit.

 

Milia: plot twist, I turned Lloyd into a toad not a frog.  
Lloyd: ribbit  
Cole: does anyone speak frog?  
Emilia: that won't help because he's a toad.  
Kai: ... you could turn him back?  
Skylor: that's boring.  
Kai: Excellent point, giiirlfriend.  
Skylor: call me that again and I'll kill you.  
Kai: Sorry, girrrrrrlfriend.  
Skylor: I'm not your girlfriend anymore.  
Kai: but babe...  
Skylor: I’m going to hang out with Nya  
Nya: but I'm going out with Ronin tonight  
Skylor: have fun!!  I'll help you get ready.  
Lloyd: ribbit.  
Skylor: shhh, we have to get Nya ready for her date.  
Jay: yes, I know just how you should do your hair. 

 

Cole: Ok, where is the cheesecake?  
Milia: in the fridge  
Cole: mm... I just love cheesecake.  
Jay: mmmm... me too.  
Cole: I thought you were doing Nya’s hair?  
Jay: she’s already beautiful and also she and Skylor started snogging so I left.  
Kai: ew.  
Lloyd: ribbit.  
Milia: Ok, this is getting old... "and Lloyd became human again"  
Lloyd: what flavour is the cheesecake?  
Cole: seriously dude? That's your question? And white chocolate and raspberry.  
Lloyd: oooh. I love white chocolate and raspberry cheesecake!  
Milia: too bad. You're my least favourite ninja.  
Lloyd: well maybe..  
Milia: be quiet or I'll turn you into an alpaca.  
Lloyd: ...

Cole: uhhh... are we still playing truth or dare? Because Jay, I Truth You to tell me what you thought of The Greatest Showman.  
Jay: I choose dare.  
Cole: I dare you to read one of Milia’s bad fanfics  
Milia: I GAVE YOU CHEESECAKE YOU TRAITOR!  
Jay: do I... do I have to?  
Cole: yes  
Jay: nooooooooooo

Like four seconds later...

Jay: what is this.  
Cole: is it good?  
Jay: this chapter is already an advert, so..  
Jay: It is amazing! Everyone should read it! Now!  
Cole: great. I truth you to tell me your real opinion.  
Jay: it's so bad I want to die.  
Milia: I can only take your first answer. You love it. 

Kai: I feel neglected.  
Zane: same.  
Milia: well too bad. This is the end of the chapter.


	7. *len from strictly voice* seven!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short. Thank god

Jay: so are we ever actually going to play Truth or dare?   
Cole: Truth or dare then, Zaptrap?  
Jay: dare.   
Cole: I dare you to kiss me for twenty minutes in that room over there.   
Jay: can't say no to that! 

Zane: ummm.   
Kai: uhhhh.   
Milia: my shippppthth  
Kai: wait why are you lisping?  
Milia:  I got bwa- brathes. I've mothly-moth-mostly got the hang of taking, iths really juth s that's  hard now.   
Zane: according to my calculations, your mouth should be very uncomfortable.   
Milia: it is.   
Zane: then you shouldn't talk ever again.   
Milia: *rapid bsl* 

Kai:  So Zane, Truth or dare?  
Zane: Truth please, Kai.   
Kai: oh shit   
Milia: language (in bsl)  
Kai: I don't know what that means, but I'm really fucking bad at truths.   
Kai: uhh  
Kai: uhhh  
Kai: who's your favourite out of me, Lloyd, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Nya?  
Kai: And none of them are here to get offended when you pick me.   
Zane: Pixal.   
Kai: that wasn't really an option   
Zane: Pixal  
Kai: no, out of all the ninja, who's yo-  
Zane: Pixal  
Kai: she's a samari, not a ni-  
Zane: Pixal is my favourite everything.  
Kai: that's sweet. I wonder what the girls are doing  
Zane: they have gone out for noodles, I'm meeting them there in five minutes. Would you like to come?  
Kai: yeah, I'm not doing anything better  
Milia: YOU ARE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE! (In bsl)  
Zane: I don't know what she's saying, let's go.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s over. Don’t even bother reading this bit, it’s basically just exposition

And so the author of her own fic was abandoned by the characters she was using, and decided to go back to being nothingness. She may decide to return, but for now, the ninja are out, and so is she.


End file.
